1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutting by use of rotating, axially moving tools and more particularly to a machine including a turret of tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, powered machine tools have provided multiple tool driving attachments wherein a turret includes a plurality of chucks positionable so as to be driven by a single powered driver. The turret is mounted to rotate about a hub. This is convenient since a variety of attachments are mounted in each chuck and readily available for positioning to be powered by the driver. This eliminates changing various attachments into and out of a single chuck. The single powered driver is rotatably mounted in a bore formed through the hub. A driven member, rotatably mounted in the turret can be aligned with and then engaged with the driver in the hub bore. Rotation of the driver and driven member in the hub bore can cause excessive wear in the hub causing the bore to enlarge. As a result, the driver and driven member can become sloppy or loose while engaged in the hub. This causes alignment to be difficult and accelerates further wear in the hub bore.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a multiple tool driving attachment including a means for limiting wear between the shafts and hub bore and for assuring good alignment.